


Feeling At Home

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexual Sam, Demisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a girl while he and Dean are working a case that makes him want to be intimate in a way he hasn't with anyone since Jessica. Their budding relationship ends before it really begins, like all things in his life seem to do, but something just might bring them back together in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2014-2015! I worked with the wonderful Ida (mybrokenboys / swevenzre on tumblr). I hope you enjoy it! <3

      Whenever Dean gave him crap about being a “prude” or “uptight”, Sam usually just shrugged it off. Unlike his brother, Sam didn't normally have the desire to pursue sex with someone he didn't know very well. Casual or not, it just seemed...unnecessary.  
      Not that he didn't enjoy physical intimacy when it happened. After what happened with Jess, Sarah and eventually Madison, Dean didn't nag him so much about “getting some” anymore. Besides, they were so busy with hunting, with demons and angels, with the impending possibility of the freaking apocalypse looming over their shoulders. So Sam didn't really feel he had the time to spare for a hook up, anyways.  
       But this night was different. For the first time in a long time, Sam noticed a woman in a bar with more than just a passing glance, not because she was beautiful (even though she was a knockout), but because she tripped coming out of the bathroom and the contents of her purse flew all over the floor. He rushed to help her pick things up, judging that Dean could probably manage on his own without backup at the pool table for a few minutes, even as inebriated as he was.  
       When he knelt to help her, grabbing tubes of lip balm and tampons scattered underneath bar stools, she blushed fiercely and started rambling about how she normally wasn't so clumsy. Sam tried his best to make her feel better, telling her about the time he'd managed to lose one shoe completely in the middle of the night. The bits about being cursed by losing a rabbit's foot were left out, but still, the story seemed to calm her down, leaving a smile in its wake.  
      She asked if she could buy him a drink for being so helpful and, impulsively, he told her that he wasn't drinking. He had a feeling he would want to remember this night, although he wasn't sure yet why.  
      “Designated driver?”  
      He decided to go along with it for convenience' sake, gesturing to Dean on the other side of the room, who was currently downing his fourth whiskey.  
      “I have to ask, is he your boyfriend? I saw you two talking before. You're very cute together.”  
     It was Sam's turn to blush as he told her that Dean was actually his brother, and when he did, she hastily apologized. He assured her that it was fine. After all, it happens a lot.  
      They moved back to the booth he'd been sitting in before to continue talking, and Sam was utterly fascinated by what he found. Her name was Olivia. She'd gone to Harvard, to major in history. She was a mother already. She had been a vegetarian for five years because she didn't like the effect the meat industry is having on the ecosystem.  
      And Sam was completely fascinated. She rivaled the best books he had ever read in his life.  
      She took him home that night to make him a late dinner, and they fell asleep curled up on the couch together, watching her favorite movie. In the morning she kissed him on the cheek just like the suburban wives he saw in old movies on motel TV. She slipped her phone number into his back pocket and he called her that night when Dean was asleep, snoring softly in the next bed.  
     The hunt they were on was a challenge. It seemed like every lead they got turned into a dead end, and before long, it turned into the lengthiest hunt they had ever done together. At least, as far as Sam could remember.  
      After long days researching, he found himself missing her warmth. They texted throughout the days, although Sam found it hard to make much conversation when he couldn't tell her what he was researching for, or what he and Dean did under the cover of nightfall. He'd told her the first night they met that he'd been on a long “road trip” with his brother since his college girlfriend died. She texted him one night to say she felt it was incredibly brave of him to try to heal without a home. He didn't know how to reply, and he didn't sleep well that night.  
      Dean grew frustrated at how much time was passing without a solution to show for it, but they both agreed it wasn't bad to stay in one town for more than a few days. Sam got a part time job doing inventory at a local bookstore so they could save some money. Sometimes, Olivia would bring coffee in on his breaks. She talked about her daughter, showing off pictures of a cute, gap toothed little girl with dark hair, nothing like hers. It made Sam wonder about the father, but he didn't want to ask. He knew better than anyone: family can be complicated.  
       Olivia took him home again another night, and they took a bath together. He washed her hair and feet and admired the curve of her hips underneath the water. They tumbled into bed with still wet hair and kissed until their mouths were sore, before she took it further, and further, and the furthest it could go. For only the second time in his life spent in bed with someone else, Sam felt like he was where he was supposed to be.  
      The hunt ended terribly. They eventually got the ghost, but got a few cuts, scrapes, and broken bones with it. Dean stayed in bed nearly the entire next day, possibly for the first time in his entire life, with bruised ribs and a busted nose. Sam went in to work early and stayed late.  
      When Olivia got it out of him that his arm was broken, she came to their motel room with his favorite flavor of muffins and sweet lemonade. They watched laid in bed watching nature documentaries together while Dean was outside washing the Impala. Dean acted strange around him for the rest of the day, but he didn't say anything, so Sam didn't either.  
     On the fifth day after the hunt ended, she invited him to dinner. He met her daughter, who chattered excitedly about anything she thought on and drew flowers on his cast. Olivia kissed him over and over again on the front porch before he left, and then he didn't want to leave.  
  
      Four months later, those kisses were what he thought about almost every night while he laid in bed, waiting for sleep. Dean had found a case the next day. Just like with other towns with other girls before, Dean asked if he wanted to stay. But he'd said no. They had a job to do, after all, one that not many other people were good at or willing to do. He was needed elsewhere. They were needed elsewhere.  
      He didn't go to see Olivia before they left town. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how to say good bye. He told her after they'd been on the highway for two hours, over the phone, that there was an emergency and they had to go. In a way it was true, but it didn't feel right to say.  
      Four months later, he was sitting in the Impala in the parking lot of a convenience store six states away, waiting for Dean. Scrolling through his phone just to pass the time. It started to buzz – a number he didn't recognize, but he picked up anyways.  
      “Hello?”  
      “Hey, Sam, it's me. Uh, it's Olivia. From California. Do you remember me? We met a few months ago and-”  
      “Yeah! Olivia, hi, um of course I remember you. I just didn't recognize your number, it's not the one I have saved for you in my phone."  
     “I'm calling from my home phone... I just really need to talk to you about something.”  
The line got quiet, and he could hear her breathing get shaky. Impulsively, for once, he said how he really felt to someone outside of his family. “I miss you”.  
      “I miss you too, Sam. But uh, I went to the doctor today to get some tests done.. I'm pregnant.”


End file.
